1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods of assessing chemical pathways, reactions, and molecules, and more particularly, to methods of and apparatus for selecting an appropriate chemical pathway, reaction, and molecule chemical by assessing the chemical pathway, reaction, molecule, or a combination thereof based on a chemical knowledgebase.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many possibilities of synthesizing a molecule through organic design. As known from chemical retro-synthetic approaches, a molecule can be synthesized from multiple precursors. Also, as the number of synthesis steps increases, the possibilities of potential start compounds (precursors) increase exponentially.